se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Canadá-Reino Unido/Canadá
Primeros ministros canadienses con mandatarios británicos Justin Trudeau= Justin Trudeau Isabel II - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a private audience at Buckingham Palace in London, Britain November 25, 2015. REUTERS/Yui Mok/pool Justin Trudeau - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher talking to a young Justin Trudeau (early 80's). Taked to reddit David Cameron - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau met with British Prime Minister David Cameron at 10 Downing Street in London on Wednesday. The pair discussed a range of topics, including international security. (Justin Tallis/Associated Press) Justin Trudeau - Theresa May.jpg| British Prime Minister Theresa May meets with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau in his office on Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Sept. 18, 2017. SEAN KILPATRICK/THE CANADIAN PRESS Boris Johnson - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Boris Johnson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. pm.gc.ca |-| Stephen Harper= Stephen Harper Isabel II - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper had a private meeting with Queen Elizabeth II at Buckingham Palace on Wednesday. (John Stillwell / AP) Margaret Thatcher - Stephen Harper.jpg| Laureen and I join all Canadians in saluting the proud life and legacy of Lady Thatcher. Stephen Harper - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair Calls Stephen ‘Stephen’ Gordon Brown - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper and his wife Laureen are welcomed by Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Brown and his wife Sarah. Photo: Stephen Hird David Cameron - Stephen Harper.jpg| Brothers in arms: Like-minded prime inisters Stephen Harper, right, and David Cameron are seen outside 10 Downing Street in London in 2010. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) |-| Paul Martin= Paul Martin Isabel II - Paul Martin.jpg| The Queen's visit may be caught up in a mounting crisis surrounding the Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin. BBC Paul Martin - Tony Blair.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el británico Tony Blair, el surafricano Thabo Mbeki, el rumano Adrian Nastase, el español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, la neozelandesa Helen Clark y el canadiense Paul Martin, ayer en Budapest. AP Gordon Brown - Paul Martin.jpg| Canadian Finance Minster Paul Martin, US Treasury Secretary Paul O'Neill and British Chancellor Gordon Brown. AP |-| Jean Chrétien= Jean Chrétien Isabel II - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Queen Elizabeth and Prime Minister Jean Chretien smile at the beginning of an official dinner in St. John's Newfoundland in this file photo dated June 1997. (Jacques Boissinot / The Canadian Press, via the Globe & Mail) Jean Chrétien - John Major.jpg| Former Canadian prime minister Jean Chrétien and former British prime minister John Major attended Boris Yeltsin's funeral on Wednesday. ((Dmitry Astakhov/Associated Press)) Jean Chrétien - Tony Blair.jpg| Left to right: Mr. Jean Chretien (Prime Minister, canada) with Mr. Tony Blair (UK Prime Minister). NATO photos. |-| Kim Campbell= Kim Campbell John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major, European Union Council Chair and Belgium Prime Minister Jean-Luc Dehaene, Canadian Prime Minister Kim Campbell, German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, French President Francois Mitterrand, U.S. President Bill Clinton, Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa, Vice-President of the European Commission Henning Christophersen and Italian Prime Minister Carlo Azeglio Ciampi pose for photographs prior to the working dinner of the Summit at the prime minister's official residence on July 7, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. |-| Brian Mulroney= Brian Mulroney Brian Mulroney - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II toasts with Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Quebec City on Oct. 23, 1987. The Queen and Prince Philip visited British Columbia, Saskatchewan and Quebec over a 16-day long tour. (The Canadian Press) Brian Mulroney - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Then Canadian Opposition Leader Brian Mulroney shakes hands with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher at the British High Commissioner's residence in Ottawa on Sept. 26, 1983. (Ron Poling/Canadian Press) Brian Mulroney - John Major.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP (detalle) |-| Pierre Trudeau= Pierre Trudeau Isabel II - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II signs Canada's constitutional proclamation in Ottawa on April 17, 1982 as Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau looks on. The Harper government says it will mark the 30th anniversary of the patriation of the Constitution — by issuing a couple of news releases.THE CANADIAN PRESS/Stf-Ron Poling Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr Pierre Trudeau (left) Canada's Prime Minister, is greeted by Premier Edward Heath on tonight's arrival at No. 10 Downing Street, where he attended a dinner. Mr Trudeau is on a four day visit to London. Getty Harold Wilson - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Harold Wilson (right) and his Canadian counterpart Pierre Trudeau outside 10 Downing Street, London, March 12th 1975. Getty James Callaghan - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Jimmy Carter (USA), Helmut Schmidt (BRD), Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (Frankreich), James Callaghan (Großbritannien) und Pierre Trudeau (Kanada). Zukunft gedacht Margaret Thatcher - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| MARGARET THATCHER: CON EL PRIMER MINISTRO DE CANADÁ, PIERRE TRUDEAU. AP/LaPresse Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Reino Unido